


So much for an intervention (Beatrice & Dante)

by Little_Firestar84



Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Humor, One Shot, Post season finale, Short One Shot, crack-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: Nora walks into their lives, Joe keeps leaving the room, Barry is obvious and somehow Ralph is the only one who kind of figures out why...





	So much for an intervention (Beatrice & Dante)

Joe was talking over the phone whenhe entered the room at Star Labs, and he stopped and stared as he saw Iris facing Nora, her arms crossed over her chest, Barry busy scratching the back of his head. 

“But, mom…”

“I’m just saying, Nora, I don’t think this is a good idea….”

He didn’t listen to the rest of the conversation- he swallowed hard and run away, quicker than a Flash. 

“Ehy, Joe, I was going through the evidence of the robbery in Cavanagh Street and…”

Barry lifted his eyes from the casefile he was going through, and met Joe’s stare. The seasoned cop just swallowed, hard, and run from the room. 

Again. 

“Guys, is there any chance that you could talk with Joe about this last meta we’re going after?”

Caitlin didn’t stop to look at the monitor. “what, you argued with him?”

Barry bit his lips, and didn’t answer for the longest time, which prompted Cisco and Caitlin to stop what they were doing and face him. 

“Barry, my man, what did you do?”

“Nothing! He is the one avoiding me!”

Ralph just snickered. “Oh, please. Even I understand what’s going on!” The trio turned to face him, with expressions that clearly stated that no, they did not believe he could actually know, or understand, anything. At all.“C’mon, he is weirded out by Barry and Iris’ love child showing up from the future! It’s… I don’t know, gross. Not for me, cross my heart. For him. I mean, if I were a dad, I would never, ever want to know that my baby girl is having sex…”

Caitlin sniffed a little. 

She’d never had a dad who cared one way or another. 

“It’s been put to my attention that our team is not working on full capacity because someone here is having issues with Barry and Iris’ daughter…” Cisco, arms crossed, paced the room, walking around the sitting Joe. 

Joe didn’t answer. 

He was sweating, a lot. Which said everything there was to say. And maybe some more.

“And, anyway, what did you think they would have done once married? Catch criminals and watch TV holding hands?”

“I… I don’t know. I thought they would have been, I don’t know, like Beatrice and Dante from The Devine Comedy?”

“Spoiler alert: nothing ever happened between the two of them because she _died,_ Joe! So, what, are you telling me your daughter would better off dead than having sex, uh?” 

“Right.” Joe patted his sweaty forehead with an handkerchief and prepared himself for battle.

Even if he wasn’t sure exactly who he was going to fight to begin with. 

“So, dad, Cisco said you wanted to talk with Barry, Nora and me? Dad?”

“Nope. Sorry. No can do.”

He turned on his heels and left the room, as Cisco face-palmed himself.

So much for interventions. 


End file.
